It Mattered
by Jenn808
Summary: Set in Lupin's 5th Year - A small Quidditch plan finds Remus more than just a game victory.. (NON SLASH ~ )


Chapter 1 -   
Remus Lupin has always been considered the likeable type. He had many friends in all the Houses Of Hogwarts - (Except Slytherin, of course) - but he had his 3 best friends that he could depend on for anything and everything: James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. They all shared the same House of Gryffindor, and also shared the same interests (Quidditch, girls, practical jokes, and girls, to name a few.) His tight-knit group of 4 called themselves The Marauders , and often they called eachother by their nicknames - Wormtail, Moody, Padfoot and Prongs.  
  
Lupin sat in the Great Hall one September morning, his feet propped up on the long table, leaning back in the chair. He was reading a Quidditch magazine and glancing up now and then, looking and waiting for James, as he needed to share some 'important' information with him. He idly turned the page as Potter walked in the Great Hall doors; surrounded by girls. Lupin looked up and saw James with his groupe of girls around him, and was frankly not surprised. Being a Quidditch star and extremely handsome, as well as outgoing and brave, he seemed to have all the girls charmed.   
James' caught Lupin's eye and walked over, sheepishly waving to the girls as they sighed and walked away. Lupin rolled his eyes and sat up, setting the magazine on the table.  
  
"You know, Potter, if I got half the attention that you did from them.."   
  
"You wouldn't know what to do with yourself," James grinned and took a seat next to Lupin, who reddened just slightly. "Only joking. So what's up?" he continued.  
  
"Black followed the Slytherins into their Common Room last night," Lupin said, lowering his voice and grinning as he spoke.  
  
"With the help of my cloak," James grinned back.  
  
"Yes - and - " Lupin lowered his voice even more, glancing at the Slytherin table. "He got the playbook,"  
  
James grinned wider and glanced at the Slytherin table, too. "I knew he would! The match Saturday is ours, for sure."  
  
"Yeah, but he said it's all coded, something the only the Slytherin's can read..I haven't really talked to him, he just said something like that."  
  
"How coded can it be? Quidditch is Quidditch, and anyway, we've spied enough of their practices to know anything they've renamed.."  
  
Lupin nodded and started to continue, but at that moment they were interrupted by a horde of Ravenclaw girls. Lupin leaned back in his chair, sighing quietly, and glanced at James who just smiled at them.  
  
"Hello James," said one blonde girl who was standing in front. "I hear you've got Slytherin practically beat already for this Saturday - "  
  
Lupin and James raised their eyebrows and exchanges glances. "Wha-?" he started to ask, but she continued.  
  
"Stole their playbook, eh?" she said casually."Clever, I knew you were brave like that - But - how did you do it?"  
  
"Oh, I just - " started James, smiling, but Lupin cut him off.  
  
"Who told you?" he said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"That friend Peter of yours," she said rather disgustedly, as though disappointed James wasn't the one to share the news with her. "Anyway, I'm late, bye James!"  
  
The girls started to walk off, but one short, brown-haired girl stayed behind. Lupin had see her before, but never found her name. She frowned and walked up to them.  
  
"I think what you guys did is terrible. I'm not a fan of Slytherin, but stealing their book is something they would have done. They deserve to win." She glared and walked toward the exit. Lupin and Potter looked at eachother, not really caring what a quiet Ravenclaw girl of a low social-class thought of them, but their angry growing at their friend Peter..  
-----------------------------------  
Both frowning, Remus and James walked down the corridor, towards the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"She coulda been lieing." said James as they made their up up a staircase.  
  
"Why though? I could see Peter telling someone about the..plan..You know how he is when he's under pressure."  
  
James shrugged and stated the password to The Fat Lady, entering the cozy Common Room, Lupin following. They entered and looked around for him, and just as they turned to go up another stairwell and check for him in the dorms, Sirius walked down from the Girls Dorms. Lupin was going to ask why he was in their dorms - But there were more important matters to deal with, and he had a feeling he was visiting someone up there.  
  
Sirius started talking immediately. "Potter - Peter told some girls - They, Slytherin, I mean - Think Peter's the one who stole the book."  
  
"We know, but..They think Peter stole it? I know people that think I did.." James stared.  
  
"Just keeps the actual guilty one safe, then." Sirius smirked, as of course, he was referring to himself.  
  
"Where is Peter anyway?" Lupin put in.  
  
Sirius shrugged and flopped into an armchair. "Avoiding us, I'd wager."  
----------------------------------  
Should I continue?..Yes? No? Leave a review, please! 


End file.
